


Sally-Anne

by WhyWhyNot



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: The unseen girl





	Sally-Anne

She goes by Sally-Anne.

She was one of these girl who are just there, seen but unnoticed, a mere part of the background. When she disappeared for the first time, only her roommate worried.

She came back on her own three days later, hands shaking, pale and blurred like an half erased photo.

She blends even more in the background now, students sitting on her desk and teachers forgetting to take her homeworks. Only a handful of beings truly see her, and even they forget her as soon as they look away.

Even the Fair Ones don't notice her anymore.


End file.
